Space Object Types (EVN)
This page shows you what graphics will appear if you set a Space Object to have a different Graphic Type in Mission Computer, as long as it does not have a custom landing picture defined. The headers are what the planet will be labelled as when you hail that planet, if it's inhabited. 0 Earth/Luna System Despite being named "Earth/Luna System", the Moon is not present in any of the graphics. File:Nova pict 10000.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2000.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2000.png|Neoplanets sprite 1 Hypergate File:Nova rleD 2001 idle.png|Idle File:Nova rleD 2001 opening.gif|Opening File:Nova rleD 2001 open.gif|Open File:Nova rleD 2001 closing.gif|Closing File:No Image Available.png|Default landing picture 2 Methane Atmosphere File:Nova pict 10002.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2002.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2002.png|Neoplanets sprite 3 Rocky Moon - metallic File:Nova pict 10003.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2003.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2003.png|Neoplanets sprite 4 Biohazardous File:Nova pict 10004.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2004.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2004.png|Neoplanets sprite 5 Gas Giant Aka Jupiter File:No Image Available.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2005.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2005.png|Neoplanets sprite 6 Small Class M File:Nova pict 10006.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2006.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2006.png|Neoplanets sprite 7 Water Class M File:Nova pict 10007.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2007.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2007.png|Neoplanets sprite 8 Rare Mineral Planet File:Nova pict 10008.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2008.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2008.png|Neoplanets sprite 9 Class K planet File:Nova pict 10009.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2009.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2009.png|Neoplanets sprite 10 Chlorine Atmosphere File:Nova pict 10010.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2010.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2010.png|Neoplanets sprite 11 Tectonic Moon File:Nova pict 10011.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2011.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2011.png|Neoplanets sprite 12 Class M - polluted File:Nova pict 10012.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2012.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2012.png|Neoplanets sprite 13 Bacterial Sludge File:Nova pict 10013.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2013.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2013.png|Neoplanets sprite 14 Mostly Water Class M File:Nova pict 10014.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2014.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2014.png|Neoplanets sprite 15 Rocky Moon File:Nova pict 10015.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2015.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2015.png|Neoplanets sprite 16 Methane Gas Giant File:No Image Available.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2016.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2016.png|Neoplanets sprite 17 Terraformed - weathernet File:Nova pict 10017.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2017.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2017.png|Neoplanets sprite 18 Ringed Gas Giant File:Nova pict 10018.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2018.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2018.png|Neoplanets sprite 19 Helium/Xenon File:Nova pict 10019.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2019.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2019.png|Neoplanets sprite 20 Segmented Ring-world File:Nova pict 10020.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2020.png|Vanilla sprite 21 Class M - tectonic File:Nova pict 10021.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2021.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2021.png|Neoplanets sprite 22 Forest Moon File:Nova pict 10022.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2022.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2022.png|Neoplanets sprite 23 Water Moon File:Nova pict 10023.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2023.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2023.png|Neoplanets sprite 24 Arboreal World File:Nova pict 10024.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2024.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2024.png|Neoplanets sprite 25 Gas Giant File:No Image Available.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2025.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2025.png|Neoplanets sprite 26 Class M File:Nova pict 10026.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2026.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2026.png|Neoplanets sprite 27 Argon Atmosphere File:Nova pict 10027.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2027.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2027.png|Neoplanets sprite 28 Class M File:Nova pict 10028.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2028.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2028.png|Neoplanets sprite 29 Class J - pre-M File:Nova pict 10029.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2029.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2029.png|Neoplanets sprite 30 Dead World File:Nova pict 10030.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2030.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2030.png|Neoplanets sprite 31 Silicates Planet File:Nova pict 10031.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2031.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2031.png|Neoplanets sprite 32 Dead Moon File:Nova pict 10032.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2032.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2032.png|Neoplanets sprite 33 Artificial Ringed World This Stellar Type has a landing picture but no planet graphic. File:Nova pict 10033.png|Default landing picture File:No Image Available.png|Vanilla sprite 34 CC Station "CC" might stand for "Colonial Council". File:Nova pict 10034.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2034.png|Vanilla sprite 35 CC Station - small "CC" might stand for "Colonial Council". File:Nova pict 10035.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2035.png|Vanilla sprite 36 Federation Station File:Nova pict 10036.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2036.png|Vanilla sprite 37 Federation Battle Station File:Nova pict 10037.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2037.png|Vanilla sprite 38 Deimos Station File:Nova pict 10038.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2038.png|Vanilla sprite 39 Deimos Station - double File:Nova pict 10039.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2039.png|Vanilla sprite 40 Auroran Station This Stellar Type is unused. File:Nova pict 10040.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2040.png|Vanilla sprite 41 Polaris Station File:Nova pict 10041.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2041.png|Vanilla sprite 42 Polaris Defense Station File:Nova pict 10042.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2042.png|Vanilla sprite 43 Pyrogenesis Skymining File:Nova pict 10043.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2043.png|Vanilla sprite 44 Independent Skymining File:Nova pict 10044.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2044.png|Vanilla sprite 45 Polaris Skymining File:Nova pict 10045.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2045.png|Vanilla sprite 46 CC Station - small "CC" might stand for "Colonial Council". File:Nova pict 10046.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2046.png|Vanilla sprite 47 Polaris Skystation File:Nova pict 10047.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2047.png|Vanilla sprite 48 Polaris Admin Relay It's not possible to see the default landing graphic of this Stellar Type in Nova. File:Nova pict 10048.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2048.png|Vanilla sprite 49 Segmented Ring-World The default landing graphic for this Stellar Type appears to be inappropriate. File:Nova pict 10049.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2049.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2049.png|Neoplanets sprite 50 Gas Giant + Haze File:No Image Available.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2050.png|Vanilla sprite 51 Polaris Listening Post It's not possible to see the default landing graphic of this Stellar Type in Nova. File:Nova pict 10051.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2051.png|Vanilla sprite 52 Neutron Star File:No Image Available.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2052.png|Vanilla sprite 53 Auroran Station - small File:Nova pict 10053.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2053.png|Vanilla sprite 54 Artificial Ringed World File:Nova pict 10054.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2054.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2054.png|Neoplanets sprite 55 Ice Moon File:Nova pict 10055.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2055.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2055.png|Neoplanets sprite 56 Ice Planet This Stellar Type has a landing picture but no planet graphic. File:Nova pict 10056.png|Default landing picture File:No Image Available.png|Vanilla sprite 57 Inhabited Asteroid File:Nova pict 10057.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2057.png|Vanilla sprite 58 Ice Planet This Stellar Type has no default landing graphic. File:No Image Available.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2058.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2058.png|Neoplanets sprite 59 Wormhole The default landing graphic of this Stellar Type inappropriately appears to be the Auroran Station - large's landing image, while the Auroran Station - large has no landing image. File:No_Image_Available.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 3000.gif|Black background 60 Auroran Station - large This Stellar Type is unused. This was an oversight. File:Nova pict 10059.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2059.png|Vanilla sprite 61 Class K Planet A.K.A. Mars. File:No Image Available.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2060.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2060.png|Neoplanets sprite 62 Ice Moon A.K.A. Europa. File:No Image Available.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2061.png|Vanilla sprite 63 Methane Gas Giant File:No Image Available.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2062.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2062.png|Neoplanets sprite 64 Deactivated Hypergate "Deactivated" is an interesting choice of words. File:No Image Available.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2063.png|Vanilla sprite 65 Gas Giant File:No Image Available.png|Default landing picture File:Nova rleD 2064.png|Vanilla sprite File:NeoPlanets rleD 2064.png|Neoplanets sprite Category:Nova Technical